lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Kaworu Nagisa
(watch out for spoilers in this text!) Kaworu Nagisa (渚 カヲル Nagisa Kaworu) is a character from Neon Genesis Evangelion. His true sexual identity remains unclear due to several different reasons, one being the fact that he´s not exactly human himself, so it´s unclear if human terms of sexuality even apply. Another reason is the fact that he never really comments on his sexuality or what he identifies as, plus he had ulterior motives to try and get emotionally close to the male lead character Shinji Ikari due to plot related reasons. He is, however, actively trying to hit on Shinji by touching him, making compliments, being comfortable with nudeness around him, inviting him to alone time together, sharing a bath, having a sleepover, even telling him that he loves him, which brings the other to a point of strongly questioning his sexual identity, stirring up the one big question about what it is that he really desires in the end. Kaworu has different appearances in the different versions of the story. He always appears to be somehow morally grey and is a highly ambiguous character, his cameo having eery vibes to it. From a plot perspective, his entrance into the story means bad news. At the same time he´s the one person who´s getting the strongest emotional responses and the most intense connection to the main character in the shortest time possible. There is fandom discussion about his true motives and whether or not he actually loved Shinji, because the meeting of both characters always causes severe trauma and leaves Shinji emotionally and psychologically shattered. If it was his true goal to destabilize Shinji and damage his ability to connect even further, he´s probably been successful. You could argue that he´s been sent as the ultimate seduction, born to make someone go out of their usual ways and succumb to the promise of sin that always sounds too good to be true and ultimately leaves someone wounded severely. On the other hand, you could argue that he was actually sent to cause even more destruction, namely the end of the world, and ends up falling for Shinji instead, which results in his ultimate sacrifice of letting himself get killed to allow Shinji to move on and live with a new perspective- and new answers to the question of what it is that he truely wants. However you choose to interpret it: Kaworu plays an important role in Shinji´s coming of age aspect of the story. He makes him experience an unexpected but obvious male crush: Shinji blushes at almost everything Kaworu says, he agrees to every suggestion Kaworu makes, he even readily agrees to share a room with him overnight, even though physical contact seemed to have dubious consent from Shinji´s side until then. It´s implied that Shinji could be open to romance and, yes, even sexual experiences with him. This consent is given nonverbal though and their scenes on screen remain platonic. Kaworu seems to work as the one gay crush for an otherwise seemingly heterosexual character. It´s a very intense crush. Love, in this case, really hurts - just like being ripped apart. Category:Japanese anime and manga characters Category:Fictional gay men